Tiki
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Quatre está em uma ilha deserta com estranhas estátuas. O que será que a noite lhe reserva? Yaoi, lemon, UA, 3x4, 1x2, 6x5x13
1. Parte 1

**Tiki**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T:** Tiki é uma representação humanóide em madeira ou pedra da Polinésia. Para a mitologia dos Maori (povo indígena da Nova Zelândia), Tiki é o primeiro homem. As esculturas servem para demarcar territórios sagrados ou importantes.

Classificação: Universo alternativo, mitologia, yaoi, lemon; 4 partes e 1 extra.

Casal: 3x4

* * *

_Parte 1_

Quatre jogou outro pedaço de madeira em sua pequena fogueira e suspirou. Olhando por cima do ombro para o seu avião destruído, sabia ter tido muita sorte em não só sair andando sem ferimentos graves da batida, mas de ter caído em terra e não no meio do mar.

Ainda assim, estar em uma ilha deserta que era mais praia do que terra, coberta com estranhas estátuas de madeira não lhe parecia definir sorte naquele momento. Quatre tentou se convencer de que estava sendo estúpido, o sinal do seu rádio estava ligado e quando percebessem sua demora em chegar no destino, alguém viria procurá-lo. Não ficaria preso naquele lugar por muito tempo.

Os olhos de uma das esculturas cintilou um brilho esverdeado e Quatre apertou mais o cobertor ao redor de seus ombros. Quem teria colocado essas estátuas ali? Seria um lugar de adoração? Se fosse, fazia um bom tempo desde que alguém viera – algumas estava tombadas, outras estavam judiadas pelo tempo.

Bocejando, o loiro decidiu que com estátuas estranhas ou não, precisava dormir. Aconchegou-se perto do fogo o quanto pode – a brisa do mar soprava gelada – e fechou os olhos.

Ele sonhou com mãos. Mãos que puxavam sua coberta e retiravam suas roupas. Mãos que deixavam rastros de calor quando acariciavam sua pele e abriam gentilmente as suas pernas.

Uma boca se juntou as mãos e ele arquejou, implorando por mais.

_Faz tanto tempo_, uma voz sussurrou contra a sua coxa. _Tanto tempo desde que alguém foi deixado aqui para mim._

Quatre arfou e as mãos seguraram seus quadris, puxando-os para cima, posicionando-os.

O sonho não parecia ter pressa, movendo-se lentamente, deixando o loiro se ajustar a invasão.

O ritmo era lento, quase torturante. Lânguidas estocadas enquanto as tais mãos e boca brincavam com o corpo oferecido.

Ele abriu os olhos – tinha que estar dormindo – e se deparou com olhos verdes por detrás de cabelos castanhos, o corpo era uma silhueta de sombra mesmo ao lado do brilho do fogo.

_Muito bom,_ a sombra murmurou, indo mais fundo, fazendo Quatre gemer. _Acho que vou ficar com você._

O loiro não viu razão para discutir.

* * *

O avião de Quatre Winner foi encontrado em uma ilha fora do mapa. Apesar de buscas terem sido realizadas no centro da mata e nas águas ao redor, nenhum rastro do piloto foi encontrado.

_Parte 2..._


	2. Parte 2

**Tiki**

****_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

Casal: 1x2

* * *

_Parte 2_

"Encomenda."

Duo abriu caminho para o entregador entrar com a caixa em sua casa. "O que é isso?"

O homem grunhiu. "Sei lá, cara, eu só deixo as caixas. Assina aqui."

Duo fez o que lhe foi pedido e fechou a porta em seguida. A caixa era tão grande quanto ele e quando experimentou um empurrãozinho, descobriu ser bem pesada.

"Esquisito," murmurou, procurando o remetente. "Quem me enviaria um negócio gigante desses?" Seus olhos se arregalaram quando encontrou a etiqueta. "Quatre?"

Mas Quatre estava desaparecido! Seu avião caíra há semanas, e ninguém encontrara sequer sinal dele.

"Talvez ele tenha enviado antes?" Duo questionou-se, abrindo o pacote. Por que seu amigo de infância lhe mandaria algo assim e o que diabos seria?

Terminou de cortar o duro papelão e franziu o cenho. "Um tiki? Por que Quatre me enviaria isso?" Tudo bem, o loiro era conhecido por dar presentes estranhos, mas esse merecia um prêmio. Duo circundou a estátua. Era bem bonita – os entalhes eram bem detalhados e ele gostou dos olhos azuis pintados no rosto – mas ainda assim – um tiki?

"O que Quatre estava pensando?" Perguntou para a escultura e soprou a própria franja para tirá-la dos olhos. Inclinou-se para mexer na embalagem novamente – não tinha nota, carta, nada explicando o presente colocado na sua sala – talvez ele planejara explicar cara a cara antes de desaparecer?

Não havia pista alguma, nem ao menos uma data de envio. Com um suspiro, Duo recolheu a bagunça. O que faria com todo esse papelão e papel bolha? Não podia simplesmente largar na porta da frente – talvez na cozinha? Ou na varanda? Com certeza ia começar uma fofoca entre os vizinhos.

Em seguida, Duo largou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão. Sua atenção continuava a se desviar para a estátua. Não teria coragem de se livrar do último presente do amigo – mas aonde colocaria?

Fechando os olhos, bocejou e se acomodou mais no sofá. Tiraria uma soneca, decidiu, e então moveria a estátua.

Um toque suave em sua coxa – uma boca? Uma mão? Deslizou para cima e Duo sufocou um ofego. Seria um sonho?

Mais toques – passeando pelo seu corpo – seu sangue esquentou suas veias. Devia ser um sonho – estava certo de ter deitado no sofá completamente vestido – e sozinho. Agora podia sentir sua nudez e definitivamente tinha companhia.

Abriu os olhos violeta, a luz bruxuleante da televisão iluminando a figura ao seu lado. Devia ser um sonho. Não reconheceu o homem pairando sobre ele, olhos azuis faiscando emoldurados por um cabelo bagunçado.

_O de cabelos dourados me prometeu uma oferenda valorosa. Ele não mentiu._

Duo tentou desvendar as palavras – mas não conseguia pensar – não com aquelas carícias tirando-lhe a razão, as mãos apertando suas pernas, separando-as, abrindo-o, fazendo como se estivesse pegando fogo de dentro para fora.

_Vai se entregar para mim?_

O homem de cabelos compridos não encontrou palavras para responder. Não conseguia raciociar direito – apenas podia reagir – e foi o que fez, acolhendo o estranho em um abraço, erguendo os quadris...

Fechou os olhos novamente, acompanhando o ritmo das estocadas – se fosse um sonho, passaria o resto da vida dormindo...

Duo acordou.

A televisão ainda ligada, o relógio mostrava que pouco mais de uma hora havia passado – embora tenha parecido muito mais...

Foi mesmo um sonho?

Mas... suas roupas estavam ao lado do sofá, como as tirara? Virou-se para pegá-las e estremeceu. Não... por que sentiria...? A não ser...

Duo franziu a testa, tentando entender. Olhou ao seu redor, olhos encontrando o tiki ainda no mesmo lugar.

Aquele _azul_... e aquela coisa estava sorrindo agora? Estava certo de que estava carrancudo antes!

**Não podia ser.**

Mas se for...

* * *

"Por que tem essa coisa horrorosa no seu quarto, Duo?" Wufei perguntou, juntando-se ao amigo na cozinha.

"Você não tocou, tocou?" O homem de trança perguntou enquanto colocava seu jantar no prato.

"Não. Quase caí em cima tentando entrar no seu banheiro, mas não toquei." Os olhos negros rodaram e o chinês se sentou. "Quatre te enviou aquilo?"

"É, deve ter sido logo antes..." Duo mordeu o lábio. "Recebi alguns dias atrás."

"Isso explica," Wufei suspirou e pegou seu garfo. "Recebi os pacotes dele essa manhã. Ele me enviou dois troços desse! No que ele estava pensando?"

Os olhos violeta se arregalaram. "**Dois**?"

"Sim. Dois." Wufei balançou a cabeça. "Não sei o que fazer com eles. Não consigo me desfazer do último presente de Quatre – a não ser que você os queira?"

Duo balançou a cabeça. "Ah não. _Não_. Um está bom demais. É só com o que consigo lidar. São todos seus."

O chinês estranou as peculiares escolhas de frases. "Por que será que ele me mandou dois? Acha que um dos seus se extraviou no correio?"

Duo sorriu. Quatre sempre dissera que Wufei era mais do que uma pessoa conseguia aguentar. "Não, acho que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo."

_Parte 3_...


	3. Parte 3

**Tiki**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

Casal: 6x5x13

* * *

_Parte 3_

Wufei fechou a porta franzindo o cenho. Duo agira estranho essa noite. Ou melhor, mais estranho do que de costume. Seu amigo de trança geralmente protelava após o jantar, forçando-o a assistir filmes com ele em seguida. Contudo, dessa vez, terminara sua refeição em tempo recorde e o acompanhou até a porta sem um pio de protesto. Geralmente seu amigo ansiava por companhia, mas dessa vez ele parecia... não tão solitário? Mais feliz?

Talvez Duo finalmente encontrara alguém? Se fosse isso, já era hora! Diferentemente do chinês, ele parecia precisar de uma presença em sua vida. Sendo o caso, Duo estava sendo bem discreto. Normalmente matraqueava sobre seu último encontro.

A não ser que fosse algo novo. Deve ser isso. Explicava o humor do amigo. Feliz, mas ainda preocupado em contar com medo de dar azar. Seria típico de Duo.

Certo da conclusão que alcançara, Wufei foi até seu quarto. Prometera encontrar sua parceira cedo na academia no dia seguinte – e Sally não era mulher de se encarar com poucoas horas de sono.

Surpresa o fez parar no corredor.

Que diabos...?

Franziu o cenho, confuso, ao ver os dois tikis flanqueando sua cama. O que estavam fazendo ali? Olhou para a sua sala por cima do ombro – deixara-os ali antes de sair – como chegaram até seu quarto?

Encarou ferozmente as duas estátuas, sua cabeça cozinhando possibilidades. Não era como se pudessem se mover sozinhas e o serviço de limpeza nunca aparecia sexta a noite. A faxineira tinha sua chave além dele próprio e de... Duo e Sally.

Duo.

Só podia ser! Duo ligara para Sally depois de Wufei provocá-lo sobre ter colocado seu tiki no quarto e ela viera para movê-los e pregar-lhe uma peça. Esse tipo de piada era a cara dos dois. Wufei não esquecera de sua sala redecorada ou do sumiço dos móveis de seu escritório. Daria um sermão em Sally no dia seguinte.

Satisfeito, abriu o armário, pegando uma camiseta. Relocaria aquelas coisas de manhã. Pelo menos estavam um pouco mais fora do caminho agora. Mesmo assim, nem por decreto deixaria essas tralhas em seu quarto. Duo podia até estar confortável com o ar de 'selva' que davam, mas não tinha graça para Wufei. Não que fossem feias – uma feita com madeira clara, a outra mais avermelhada – era um conjunto agradável, mas simplesmente não eram o que ele gostava.

Despiu-se rapidamente e apagou as luzes, exceto o abajur na cabeceira. Acomodando-se debaixo da coberta, colocou os óculos e pegou um livro. Algumas páginas acalmariam sua cabeça e dormiria facilmente.

_Oh, gostei desse aqui! Lindo e intelectual. Digno de nós._

A cabeça de Wufei se ergueu de imediato. Ouvira uma voz? Olhou nos arredores mal iluminados. Não viu ninguém, e com certeza escutaria se alguém tivesse invadido. Fora um sussurro... Os olhos do tiki ao seu lado brilharam uma luz azul.

Hipnotizante.

Balançou a cabeça com vigor. Fatiga. Estava cansado, era só isso.

Colocou o livro em seu lugar e retirou os óculos para deitar-se confortavelmente. Quando foi para desligar a luz, olhou para o tiki ao seu lado. Estranho como sua expressão parecia ansiosa – quase predadora na verdade. Wufei se recriminou novamente e por fim desligou o abajur. Definitivamente era hora de dormir se estava imaginando bobagens como aquela!

Fechou os olhos e em pouco, estava dormindo.

Uma leve carícia em sua nuca, seus cabelos livrando-se do rabo de cavalo.

Lábios pressionaram-se contra sua garganta.

Mãos quentes deslizaram em sua pele.

Tinha que estar sonhando, Wufei racionalizou, enquanto mãos esfregavam suas coxas. Nunca tivera mais do que um amante – mas sentira um par de lábios, dois pares de mãos, dois corpos pressionandos no seu...

_Isso mesmo, pequena oferenda, entregue-se a nós,_ murmurou uma voz profunda.

_Assim mesmo..._ outra voz, a que ouvira antes de dormir.

As mãos gentilmente o rolaram de barriga para baixo, pressionando-o contra o travesseiro e o ergueram para ficar de joelhos. Wufei ofegou ao sentir uma língua deslizar pela sua espinha, e continuar descendo. Outra boca tocou a sua e cedeu. Estremeceu sentindo as mãos acariciando-o, preparando-o, não protestou quando o beijo foi quebrado...

_Tão suscetível._

_Como nos foi prometido._

Wufei gemeu quando foi puxado para trás, de encontro ao invasor. Esquecera-se do quão bom era ser tomado... dedos alisaram seus lábios, partindo-os, e abriu sua boca obedientemente.

_Muito bom._

O ritmo foi imposto, e se corpo todo esquentava de excitação, incapacitando-o de qualquer coisa a não ser reagir...

Prazer o dominou, ignorando os corpos atrás e na frente, e caiu sobre o colchão.

Poderia sentir-se tão exausto em um sonho? Abriu minimamente os olhos, encontrando olhos azuis brilhando alegremente para ele de um lado, e mechas de cabelo loiro do outro.

_Sem descanso, querida oferenda, ainda não._

_Esperamos por tanto tempo. Vai ter que nos saciar._

* * *

Duo tateou pelo telefone, tentando abrir os olhos para ver as horas. Já amanhecera?

"Alô?" falou quando atendeu.

"Oi Duo, é a Sally. Sei que Wufei ia jantar aí ontem a noite. Ele foi?"

"Veio sim. Foi embora por volta das 10. Por quê?"

"Era pra ele me encontrar na academia uma hora atrás. Você sabe como ele nunca se atrasa."

Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ouviu uma risada ao seu lado.

"Tenho certeza de que ele está bem, Sally. Ele estava bem cansado ontem. Talvez esteja dormindo ainda. Tentou ligar pra ele?"

"Claro que tentei. Sem resposta. Será que devo ir na casa dele? Tenho a chave..."

"Não!" Duo se apressou em exclamar e, num surto de inspiração: "se ele estiver dormindo e você acordá-lo, ele vai ficar muito puto."

Ela riu. "Tem razão, e eu ainda tenho que aturá-lo no trabalho. Então, talvez você?..."

"Vou pra lá agora mesmo e te ligo depois." Prometeu e desligou. Rolou na cama encarando o moreno ao seu lado. "Por que está sorrindo? O que sabe sobre essa história? Recebeu alguma mensagem pelo serviço de entrega tiki?"

_Acredito que seu amigo não vá conseguir sair da cama por um tempo_, seu amante sorriu maliciosamente, puxando Duo para mais perto.

"Eles não o machu-"

_Não._ Heero negou com convicção._ Não é do nosso feitio e você sabe. Mas, _deu de ombros_, aqueles dois são insaciáveis – e já faz muito tempo_. Beijou com ternura a clavícula do homem de cabelos compridos. _Você sabe como é._

E como sabia! "Vou dizer para Sally que ele vai ficar doente por algumas semanas." Fechou os olhos enquanto a boca de Heero subia pelo seu pescoço. "Ou talvez duas..."

_Acho bom pedir dispensa para você também..._

_Parte 4..._


	4. Parte 4

**Tiki**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

__Casais: 6x5x13, 1x2

* * *

_Parte 4_

"Apareceu a margarida!" Sally brincou com o seu acompanhante no almoço, e sua pergunta atravessou o refeitório: "Está melhor, Chang?"

Duo se virou para encontrar um chinês se dirigindo a eles com passos firmes, e virou-se rapidamente tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Estava te procurando," Wufei falou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "Eu..."

"A-hem," Duo fingiu uma tossida e falou para Sally: "É bom tê-lo de volta, não é?"

"Claro," a mulher sorriu. "Mas será que deveria estar aqui? Está mesmo se sentindo melhor?"

"Estou," Wufei respondeu brusco. "Não pareço saudável?"

"Bem, você estava mancando um pouco," ela notou e ficou surpresa em ver Wufei se avermelhar. _Oh, então era esse tipo de 'doença', é?_ Ela refreeou um sorriso e resolveu interrogá-lo mais tarde. "Tenho uma reunião com a chefe, então tenho que ir. Vejo vocês depois."

Ela mal saíra do alcance antes de Wufei se inclinar na mesa e sibilar: "Por que não me avisou?"

"Teria acreditado se eu tivesse dito 'hei, Wufei, sabe aqueles tikis que o Quatre mandou? Então, na verdade são deuses nifomaníacos que querem ser adorados.' É, acho que você não me chamaria de louco."

O chinês abriu a boca para replicar, mas fechou-a novamente, considerando. "Tudo bem, você tem razão. Mas me diga como me livrar deles!"

"Se livrar?" Duo piscou, confuso. "Não faço ideia."

"Mas você está aqui! Precisei sair as escondidas do meu próprio apartamento hoje de manhã! Eu mal consigo dormir! Eles são insaciáveis! Como conseguiu se libertar?"

Duo sorriu amplamente. "Oh, eu pedi. O meu é muito sensato. Conseguimos chegar num acordo." Enquanto falava, viu alguém entrar e ergueu a mão para acenar. "Ei, Heero! Aqui!"

"E ele te deixou vir?" Wufei rosnou. "Por quê está convidando outra pessoa? Eu ainda..." Parou de falar quando o recém-chegado alcançou a mesa.

"Olá," o homem de olhos azuis cumprimentou educadamente o chinês, enquanto se sentava. "Você deve ser o adorador do Zechs e Treize, certo?"

"Como ele...?" olhos negros se fixaram em Duo.

"Eles acabaram de acordar e estão te procurando. Não vou contar que está aqui, mas é melhor estar preparado para lidar com eles quando volta para casa."

"Você... você..."

"Esse é Heero Yuy," Duo apresentou. "Meu novo... colega de quarto. Ele está trabalhando no departamento de informática."

Wufei balbuciou por um momento até conseguir se decidir em um uma pergunta. "O que conhece de tecnologia?"

"Aprendo rápido." Heero deu de ombros. "Zechs e Treize podem ser razoáveis. Explique suas preocupações. Aposto como podem se entender."

"Entender?" o chinês repetiu. "Como convencê-los a ir embora?"

"Você pode tentar."

Wufei se levantou e caminhou para a porta, resmungando.

"Acha que eles vão mesmo embora?" Duo perguntou.

"Duvido. Apesar da atitude dele aqui, ouvi que ele é muito entusiasmado na cama." O deus sorriu. "Mas acho que outro tipo de entendimento possa ser alcançado."

_Extra..._


	5. Extra

**Tiki**

****_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aruam_

* * *

__Casais: 3x4, 1x2, 6x5x13

* * *

_Extra_

Duo ergueu o rosto de seu computador e se surpreendeu com as duas figuras que apareceram na sua porta.

"Quatre!" Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira e se jogou no loiro.

"Duo!" Os dois se abraçaram. "É tão bom te ver!"

A pessoa alta atrás assentiu para outro dentro do escritório. "Heero." Cumprimentou.

"Trowa. Não estava te esperando." O deus respondeu.

"Sabemos," Quatre se desenrolou do amigo e sorriu. "Mas vocês continuavam a dizer que iam se mudar para a ilha, mas nunca apareciam..."

"É difícil deixar tudo para trás quando as coisas estão tão interessantes por aqui." Duo sorriu maliciosamente. "A gente tenta se demitir, mas acaba nunca acontecendo."

"Vai ter que me definir 'interessante' depois." O loiro riu. "Onde está Wufei? Fui na sala dele, mas ele não estava lá. Não foi para casa mais cedo, foi?"

Duo gargalhou. "Ah, não! Aposto que ele está no armário da despensa."

"Ele está," Heero confirmou. "É hora do seu intervalo da tarde."

"E ele está na despensa poque...?" Quatre se virou para Trowa.

"Te falei que eles são insaciáveis," o moreno alto deu de ombros. "Pelo jeito, criaram uma grade de horários."

Duo assentiu com a cabeça. "Isso mesmo. Deu muito trabalho pro Fei conseguir firmar um acordo com eles."

"É ruim pra ele?" Quatre pareceu preocupado.

"De jeito nenhum!" O agente de trança afirmou. "Ele está bem mais tranquilo ultimamente. Mas é bom não ir cumprimentá-lo logo depois de ele sair do armário. Ele tende a ficar um pouco ranzinza por alguma razão."

"É porque eles têm que se apressar." Heero explicou. "Pelo menos é o que Zechs me contou."

"Entendi," Quatre balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Então talvez um pouco mais tarde – e talvez seja melhor eu trazer um presente pra ele?"

"Dê um travesseiro bem macio," Duo sugeriu. "Acho que pra ele, nunca é demais agora."

**FIM.**


End file.
